lone survivor
by TheVoraciousFox
Summary: The lost story of a lone survivor trying to survive in a zombie infected world
1. Prelude

2 minutes before first infection

'I'm gonna have a really bad hangover' I thought as I walked down the narrow street. 'and I have work tomorrow. this can't get any worse at least' I walked down a ally way drunken. Then I heard a low groan in the distance and stopped.

1 minute before first infection

"Hello" I called out to the dimly lit street, searching for the person who groaned.

"H-hel-p m-ee" came a low whisper from ahead. I looked down and a man was sitting with a strange Grey tone to his skin. I bent to help him up and he turned his head and looked

at me with dead eyes.

O seconds before first infection


	2. The horde

I backed off from the man and he started to get up.

He made a low gurgling noise and started to run towards me. 'ahhhh what do I do. Wait i got a knife in my pocket'. I pulled it out and pointed it at the running man. "stop or I will stab you"!! He didn't stop so I stabbed him right in the leg . He just fell on the ground and started pulling himself towards me. I stabbed him in the head and finally he stopped dead on the ground.

I pulled my knife out of him and started to walk home. As I walked a noticed a few more people walking around with the same grayish tone to their skin. I dodged these people and started moving quicker in case the people started attacking again.

Just when I got to my door, I heard a scream. One of the sick people was attacking a girl. She was running away but the man was surprisingly fast and caught up with her quickly. I ran to help her when the man grabbed her arm and bite her. She screamed and I ran quicker to save her. I reached the man, jumped and stabbed him in the head. I looked at the girl and noticed she was crying and getting the same Grey tone as the others. I backed away from her just as a horde of the things ran down the street coming straight to me. The day could always get worse.

Next chapter will have a bit of hunter action. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	3. A Hunters Prey

The Hunters Prey.

I stared in horror as the things got closer and closer. I noticed a few things about them. 1) They are covered in blood. 2) All of them seemed to be incredibly athletic. 3) Every single one of them was heading towards me and the girl.

"Hey girl come on. We need to go" She was really shivering. Then the worst thing happened. The girl stopped shivering and turned to look at me. Her eyes were filled with hatred and they were Grey. I stepped back in horror as she ran towards me too except she was much closer. Horrified I pulled out the Knife and stabbed her. She stopped breathing and fell down to the ground. I knew I couldn't hold all of them... things off on my own so I ran into my small house and started to barricade the doors. I sat down and waited for them to hit.

2 MINUTES LATER.

They hit. The doors strained to hold them off and I knew it wouldn't hold for long. 'thank god I trained in the army' I thought to myself in relief 'maybe that will help' I looked around for my army cabinet. I saw it in the corner and rushed to it. I opened it. Inside was two small pistols with some ammo. 'it isn't much but it'll do' I set up some cover with a couch and a lot of other things leaving only two small holes to shoot through. The doors ripped open a little bit,then the door smashed open and they ran in. I began shooting them one by one. They started to rip through the barricade but this one was much stronger than the door and it would be a few hours before they could break through. Then the best idea hit me. I walked quickly into my kitchen and grabbed a bottle. I took the cork out and took out my lighter. It worked and the bottle set on fire. I put it down and went to collect my valuables from the safe side of the living room. I dumped them into a bag. I got the bottle and threw it through one of the holes in the barricade. The room set alight and I quickly ran out the room to escape threw my hall window.

The garden smelt funny and I didn't even want to know why. I quickly ran, eager to escape the city and get to the countryside where I knew there would be less of those things. I moved very quietly out the garden and as soon as I was out, I began to run. A noise came from the street and a horde of the things ran towards me. I began shooting like crazy, taking them down one by one. I started running again just as a high pitched scream came from the background. I turned just as a dark blur hit me and knocked me straight over. The thing was wearing a dark hoodie which hid most of its features. The fucking thing started ripping at me inflicting lots of scars on my chest. " Fuck. Get the fuck off" I started shooting at his head and it slowing stopped. I shot the place where his heart once had been and he stumbled back and fell straight into a car which set off the alarm.S Lots of high screams came and then the earth started rumbling. I shook my head in complete horror. " no way no fucking way". The horde came round the corner and behind them came the largest strongest fucking thing ever.

Next time gonna have a tank. Read Nd Review


	4. Punching Bag

Punching bag.

**Thanks for great reviews **

**xxZanexx**

**There was only one word to describe how I felt right now. Terrified. The hundreds of creature's running towards me now were being thrown out the way by the huge creature. It was massive. It was muscular and killed 10 creature's with each blow. 'shit I'm gonna die! Shit oh shit' The things got closer and closer and I swiftly looked around for a way to escape. I was just about to give up when I saw a large damaged truck on the sidewalk. I jumped over the fence and ran towards the large truck, shooting down the things as I went. I fired my gun quicker and quicker and then, click. My gun ran out of ammo just I reached the van. There was a dead guy inside and pushed him out of the truck and was relieved to find the truck already to go. I put my foot down on the pedal as far it would go and drove towards the big tank-like thing. I rammed as much of the things as I could. Unbelievably me and the tank (as I was beginning to call it) had wiped out most of the common things and the rest were in the path of the tank. I accelerated and drove straight into the tank. Big mistake. The tank rammed and punched the end of truck getting ever so closer each time. ' looks like the end' I thought glumly. the tank was about to ram my skull into my feet, it made a wrong move. It upwards from the bottom of the truck and I literally flew through the air and my truck unbelievably flew so high and so far I landed on a apartment building and the last thing I heard was the creature's screams as I happily slipped into unconsciousness**

**sorry bout slow updatin got writers block =( plz read & review **


	5. Bitchy Witchy

Bitchy witchy.

As I lay unconscious I dreamed. I dreamed of huge monsters and of a strange smelling garden. Also in the background the sound of a woman crying rose until all I could hear was her crying. It made me sad, that terrified crying, and I wished that I could find and stop her crying, but I couldn't and her crying almost made me mad. Then I woke. The sounds of the monsters was quiet now as the only prey in the area was gone. I was – for lack of better words – screwed. I had no guns, no transport and who knew how many creatures were lurking below. My pistols were lying at the front of my truck, empty. All I had were my house keys, a cocktail Molotov, some painkillers and I flashlight. I slumped my head in defeat. Thats when I heard it. It was faint at first a noise in the background but as I moved closer towards it it got louder and clearer. The crying I heard in my dream was now as loud as in the dream. Unable to stop myself I walked towards, convinced it was a crying survivor. After all I didn't think they could cry. The only noise's I heard coming form them was growling, screaming and grunts. I walked towards the noise, drawn to it as if it was my only hope. I reached the room where I could hear the crying and turned my flashlight on. I shined it around the room where in the corner, a scantily-clad woman was sitting in the corner crying. But something was wrong. I pointed my flashlight at her and gasped in shock and horror. Her skin was the palest color I've seen and her hand were curled up in long claws. The crying stopped and she slowly got up and started growling. She turned to me and shrieked her eyes now glowing a bright red. She began to run at me and the next thing I know I'm on the floor with that bitch ripping my guts out.

_**Soz for slow updating I,ve had essays tests and homework to do. Read nd review  
vampirefreak3**_


End file.
